ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Awesome Jack/A Review of "Bengeance is Mine"
SPOILER WARNING (duh) Blog Enrtry # 6 Jack's Review on "Bengeance Is Mine" 'Intro' Hey gu'ys it's me, the Awesome Jack. Before Ultimate Alien ended I used to review the episodes unprofessionally and just base it all on opinions. Now I'm back and better, ready to review! Here are some things to keep in mind. *I am sometimes NOT grammatically correct so pardon me. *Off-Topic is allowed *No arguing in the comments, everyone has their own opinion *Do not hesitate to express your thoughts, let it all out. *Enjoy! =D 'Verdict ---- Recap (thanks to Ben 10 Planet) ---- At Undertown, Pakmar is seen running another business known as the Loofah Emporium. Pakmar is showing his inventory to She-Worst who wants to buy one. She-Worst wants to try one with water but Pakmar says that water in a sponge shop is a bad idea. Suddenly, Ben as Water Hazard crashes through the wall and was revealed to be by Sir Morton of the Forever Knights. Rook knocks another Forever Knight into Sir Morton while trying to blast at another one. Water Hazard attempts to attack the Forever Knights with water but Pakmar stops him not wanting water in his sponge shop. The Forever Ninja appears and goes after Rook. Water Hazard blasts away some Forever Knights with water but gets taken down by Sir Morton. Water Hazard gets up but hits a pipe overhead and causes water to fall onto the loofahs and cause them to grow. Pakmar is greatly upset by this. Ben and Rook are moving around the soaked loofahs with Pakmar yelling at them. Ben and Rook decide to leave andPsyphon suddenly appears talking about how he wished he had an underling to do all of the shopping. Psyphon is upset that the store is closed and walks off saying how he has to buy his stuff from online. Back in the loofah shop, Pakmar walks up to man named Bill Gacks who is trying to fix the plumbing. Pakmar notices that he looks like Vilgax but Bill Gacks simply says that he gets that a lot. Pakmar walks off leaving Bill Gacks to his work and Bill Gack puts down a wire snake into the plumbing and puts in a password to operate an object. Suddenly, the manhole covers of Undertown burst open with a purple ray of light and holograms of Vilgax appears. The Vilgax holograms says that Vilgax has prepared for Ben and that the entire race will perish. The holograms disappear and Bill Gacks appears in front of Ben and Rook. Ben threathens Bill Gacks thinking he's the real Vilgax but Rook stops him saying he's not Vilgax. Rook scans Bill Gacks and says that he is a human but Ben says that he resembles Vilgax. Bill Gacks drives away in his plumbers truck and Ben still believes that Bill Gacks in Vilgax. Psyphon overhears this and is elated to hear that his master is back. In a neighborhood, Bill Gacks stops at a house but is stopped by Psyphon. Psyphon is excited thinking that Bill Gacks is Vilgax and bows before him. Bill Gacks is confused but Psyphon pleads to him to let him rejoin him. Bill Gacks is still confused at Psyphon's words but allows him to be his apprentice. In a house, Bill Gacks is showing Psyphon how to fix a toilet. Psyphon gladly aids Bill Gacks and Bill Gacks lectures Psyphon. Eventually, they reach a flooded basement and Psyphon wants to help out not wanting his "master" to do all of the manual work. Bill Gacks says that the flooding is too complicated for Psyphon to fix but tells Psyphon to get him some fast cash. Psyphon, thinking he needs money, agrees to go and get the money. Back in Bellwood, Ben and Rook emerge from the sewers through a manhole cover where Ben says that Vilgax's holograms came from there. Rook askes Ben what they hope to find and Ben says that any lead or clue. Suddenly, and explosion goes off and it has occured at the bank where Psyphon escapes with bags of money. Rook catches Psyphon using his Proto-Tool and Ben questions Psyphon saying he's back working for Vilgax. Psyphon confirms this and starts to blast at Ben and Rook. Rook pulls Psyphon in closer and kicks away the laser blasts from his arms. Psyphon then says that the money will help Vilgax and the death of Ben Tennyson will as well and uses his eye lasers to make parts of a building fall towards Ben. Just as the pieces were about to fall on him, Ben transforms into Ghostfreak to avoid being crushed. Psyphon attempts to blast Ghostfreak but the lasers just go through him, Ghostfreak then chases after Psyphon who then uses his lasers to puncture the wheels of an oncoming bus. Ghostfreak uses his tentacles to stop the bus from crashing while Rook manages to blast the bags of money from Psyphon's hands. Psyphon, angry, flies away promising to get back at Ben. Ghostfreak turns back into Ben and Rook is confused about Vilgax's recent scheme. Back in a house, Bill Gacks is seen messing with a broken faucet. Psyphon enters and Bill Gacks askes him to stick his finger on it. Psyphon begs "Vilgax" for another chance but Bill Gacks is still confused at Psyphon's words. Psyphon continues to aid Bill Gacks while, back in town, Ben and Rook are getting supplies. Rook is worried that Ben is obessed into going into the sewers and says that just because Vilgax's holograms were there doesn't mean Vilgax himself is there. Ben says that he has a hunch as it happened before and a flashback occurs where Vilgax is seen with a tied-up 11 year old Ben. Vilgax then threatens to feed Ben to his numerous of Squid Monsters but Ben breaks free and transforms into XLR8. The flashback ends with XLR8 being grabbed by a Squid Monster and, at Max's Plumbing, Ben tells Rook that Vilgax used to have Squid Monsters that can hibernate for months so as long they are moist. Rook confirms that they could be hiding in the sewers and Bill Gacks suddenly appear before Ben and Rook. Ben attempts to transform into an alien but Rook stops him saying it's not Vilgax. Bill Gacks tries to look for the part he needs but cannot find it. He, however, does want to use the bathroom but Ben blocks the way saying it's broken. Rook moves Ben out of the way allowing Bill Gack to enter and Ben argues with Rook. Just outside, another hologram of Vilgax is seen where it says that Bellwood will feel Vilgax's vengeance. Bill Gacks appears from the bathroom saying it's fixed and leaves. Ben enters the bathroom saying that he did something with it and he and Rook look into the toilet. Suddenly, on ef Vilgax's Squid Monsters appears from the toilet knocking Ben and Rook backwards. Ben transforms into Clockwork but gets knocked down by the Squid Monster. Clockwork gets up and uses his power to slow down time and dodge all of the Squid Monster's attacks. Clockwork traps the Squid Monster under a pipe and Rook seals it off. Rook believes it was too easy and Ben knows that one Squid Monster isn't the end of Vilgax's plan. Just outside, more Squid Monsters emerge from the sewers with Ben saying the Vilgax send over a hundred Squid Monsters. As the Squid Monsters wreak havoc in Bellwood, Rook wonders how they will take them all out. Ben transforms intoBullfrag and says to take them down one at a time. Bullfrag jumps up and starts to fight the Squid Monsters but they soon start to surround him. Bullfrag escapes and Rook begins to blast at the Squid Monsters. One Squid Monster attempts to throw a truck at them but Bullfrag gets himself and Rook out of the way. A little further away in town, Bill Gacks is telling a joke to Psyphon. He then runs into a Squid Monster and Psyphon recognizes it. The Squid Monsters begin to destory Bill Gacks' truck forcing him and Psyphon to leave it and Psyphon finds himself surrounded by the Squid Monsters. Fortunately for him, the Squid Monsters recognize Psyphon for working with Vilgax and they agree to follow his orders. The Squid Monsters start to destory buildings while Bill Gacks is captured by one. Rook shoots at the Squid Monster and Bullfrag takes Bill Gacks away for safety. Bullfrag and Rook notice how the Squid Monsters are following in order with Psyphon making them a dangerous force. Bullfrag turns back into Ben and Ben apolgizes to Bill Gacks for thinking he's Vilgax. However, Ben has an idea for how to stop the Squid Monsters. Rook says that they're too powerful to stop and not damage anything else but Ben says that he's planning on bringing the Squid Monsters to them. Ben then askes for Bill Gacks' help and Bill Gacks says he's just a plumber but agrees to the pay. As Psyphon leads the Squid Monsters into destruction, Vilgax suddenly appears and tells Psyphon to lead all of the Squid Monsters to follow him. Psyphon agrees and the group follows him to the construction site. Vilgax runs away and Psyphon now realizes it's a trap. Ben transforms into Snare-oh and wraps up Psyphon. The Squid Monsters begin to attack Share-oh but he stops the attacks. Psyphon, angry thinking that Ben did something with Vilgax, starts to blast at Snare-oh who gets pinned down by a Squid Monster. Psyphon attempts to finish him off but Snare-oh escapes and gets rid of Psyphon's lasers. Snare-oh finds himself surrounded but suddenly, large loofahs cover up both sides and Snare-oh escapes before he is trapped. Psyphon is soon arrested by the Plumbers and looks over at Vilgax. However, it turns out to be Bill Gacks wearing an ID Mask much to Psyphon's displeasure. Bill Gacks then says that Ben and Rook will make great plumbers and Ben still remarks on how Bill Gacks resembles Vilgax. ---- Review God dammit. Terrible episode. Many plotholes, uneeded lucubra rip-offs and TWO CHARACTERS that seem like Vilgax in disguise in 2 episodes in a row (Xagliv, Bill Gacks). To start off with the plot-holes, Bill Gacks types in a password in the sewers with a snake drain thingy. It is VERY unlikely he would just accidentily do that. So we think he's evil. WHO SETS UP THE HOLOGRAM'S? Plothole. Why do the monsters answer suddenly to Psyphon when he hasn't been with Vilgax for I don't know, MONTHS? Bill Gacks IS Vilgax! He is in disguise. He has to be! I mean how else would he set up the monsters and what not. Next, the Squid Monsters. Why were those never seen in OS? And in AF it was confirmed that Ben hadn't seen Vilgax since Secret of the Omnitrix which means the flashback has to be during OS. AND THEY LOOK LIKE FUQING LUCUBRA-DIAGON CHILD. AAAH THIS IS AWFUL. Bill Gacks has secrets, and not just his gee-tar ones either. ---- Ben Ben was meh in the episode. I really have no comments on his behavior/motives for this episode. Bullfrag was cool but I don't understand why he wouldn't go Waybig or Four Arms or Humunguosaur or a big alien on him. Even Armodrilllo! Bill Gacks I'm 99.99999999% sure that he is ''not ''who he seems. How else would he just randomly put the password unlocking Vilgax holograms and squid monsters? I've got my eye on him. Psyphon You pathetic example of a gang leader. Your "gang" makes fun of you? PATHETIC PSYPHON PATHETIC. If I were Vilgax, I would not take him back. 'In Memoriam' Today we honor those who have been ruined by Omniverse. *'Psyphon' *'Loofahs ' 'Critics' Grade' The way this works is that each box is out of 5 with the total amount being 10. . CD means character development. "Bengeance is Mine" 'Closing' I am Closing this blog with unending gratitude in read my review "Bengeance is Mine" Please do not hesitate to leave your comments down below, You have my assurance that it will be respected, This is The Awesome Jack telling you to have a Great Day and Stay Classy. I'll see you at the Gee-tar show on Friday! Category:Blog posts